Trip Me I Want To Fall For You
by Shari Cooper
Summary: Serenity's falling for Kaiba...But is Kaiba going to even stumble? SetoKaiba&SerenityWheeler. Complete


**Title: Title: **"Trip Me, I Want To Fall For You"

**By: **Shari Cooper

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Main Pairing: **Seto Kaiba (18) and Serenity Wheeler (16)

**Other Pairings: **Joey Wheeler (18) and Mai Valentine (18)

**Summary: **Serenity is falling for the one person Joey, truly hates—Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation and older brother to Mokuba Kaiba. Serenity could swear that Kaiba tripped her…but now she wants to know. Did he fall too? Or was it just a stumble?

**Authors Note: **I should be working on "I'll Be By Your Side" but I thought of this, and just had to write it first. "IBBYS" will be finished---someday. When I get the chance, which will hopefully be very soon. Enjoy!

---&---&---

Serenity stared out her bedroom window. It was only two days ago when she had run into Seto and Mokuba Kaiba at the mall. What they were doing there, she had no idea. And really it was none of her business, but for some reason she really wanted to see Kaiba again. She told herself she wasn't 'into' him, not at all. Her brother hated him, and she had grown to despise the man too…but still.

Serenity signed, maybe it was all just a fluke. Maybe she was PMS-ing really bad…but she didn't have her period—so it made no sense to her. "MOKUBA!" Serenity squealed getting up from her bed. She'd go talk to Mokuba! Happily she hopped off her bed and dashed out her bedroom door.

"Where ya goin' 'Ren?" Joey asked from the couch, where he and Mai were watching Dueling.

"Um…Out. Library…I'll be back later."

"Okay, well be careful, and have fun." Joey said waving her goodbye. He was to busy with Mai to realize that Serenity not only didn't have the library basket, but she also didn't bother to grab the overdue books on the kitchen counter.

Walking down the street Serenity paused, "What am I doing?" Serenity asked to no one.

She hadn't even thought of why she was going to go speak with Mokuba. He was just the only relative Kaiba had, that she knew of. And was the first person to pop in her head.

By this time she could see the Kaiba Mason at the end of the street, and decided that it was to late to turn back.

---$---$---

Licking her lips she walked up the paved drive. Her eyes had a determined yet unsure look to them, and she really wondered if this was a good idea.

Before she knew it she was on the front steps. Quickly knocking before she lost her nerve. She hummed to herself, more in nervousness then happiness.

The door opened quickly, "Yes?" A man in is near fifty's said answering the door.

"Um…Right. Hi. I'm Serenity Wheeler…I'd like to see…Mokuba?" Serenity stammered.

"This way please, Miss Wheeler." The butler said waving her in.

"Erm…Thanks?" She said stepping into the large foyer. It was large and expensive looking. Yet it was simple, and easy on the eyes. Serenity didn't have much time to look around, before the butler waved her up the stairs, down a long hallway, to two large mahogany doors.

"Wait here please." He said knocking on the door once he entered the room. Serenity looked around the hallway, every four feet was another mahogany door, some double other single.

"Mr. Kaiba will see you now." The butler said, opening the door for her.

"I didn't want to see Kai…" It was too late, she had been politely pushed into the room, and the door closed.

Kaiba sat in all his glory at the end of a long office. Behind him was a wall of glass windows, showing off the gorgeous view of his gardens. His oak desk was long as it was wide. His computer and laptop sat to the right, papers spread over the desk, in no obvious order. His black leather chair was high at the back, making Kaiba look even more intimidating then he already was. He wore a black turtleneck, with the Kaiba Corporation logo on the neck. His black slacks nicely ironed, his boots glossy. His white trench coat finished the royal look.

Serenity found herself looking into his icy blue eyes.

"How can I help you Miss Wheeler?" Kaiba drawled his fingers pressed together, forming a triangle between his two hands.

'He looks like he plotting something…' Serenity contemplated.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Kaiba. I really…Well I wasn't…Not to be rude or anything but I wasn't here to see you."

"Oh?" Kaiba asked in mock shock.

"Well no…not really. I'd rather hoped to see Mokuba, if it was at all possible." Serenity said rubbing the toe of her shoe into the deep crimson carpet. She flushed a light pink, not daring to make eye contact.

"Mokuba is out with friends. He won't be back until tomorrow. But I am perfectly willing and capable of helping you with whatever you need." Kaiba said leaning forward in his seat, his elbows resting on his desk.

"Yes well…Actually…Um…I'd rather hoped to talk to Mokuba about this. It's kind of personal." Serenity said, not meaning to sound disrespectful. But the last thing she needed was to tell Kaiba she was falling for him. And fast.

"Personal or not. I'll hear it anyways. Mokuba tells me everything, weather he likes it or not. He can't keep a secret if his life depended on it. So you should just tell me, and spare yourself the embarrassment later." Kaiba said shrugging, crossing his legs. He leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms.

"Well what would you do if you were in love with someone, who totally hates your brother and your family name?" Serenity blurted before her own better judgment. She gasped covering her mouth.

Kaiba's lips twitched, trying hard to keep a thin line.

"Mr. Kaiba…I…That's not what I meant to say…" Serenity said meekly.

"Oh but I think it was." Kaiba said getting up from his seat.

"I…" Serenity gulped, her mouth dry. She wanted to say something, completely random. Something that would make him forget about her outburst. But she knew it was no good. She knew he'd hard was she had said plan and clear, and there was no way he was going to forget it.

"Miss Wheeler do you remember that I am the CEO of Kaiba Corporation. 2nd best duelist in the world and the richest man on the planet?" Kaiba scowled at the thought of being second best, but he knew fair well that Yugi Moto was better. And there was nothing he could do about that fact—at least not at the moment.

"Yes, sir. Yes I do." Serenity murmured biting her lip.

"And do you also realize how many women come to my door, telling me they are in love with me?" Kaiba asked stepping in front of his desk, leaning against it. His arms were folded over his chest, and yet he didn't look mad. More amused then anything, but there was still the flicker of annoyance.

Serenity pondered on this for a moment. She had never thought of that. But it was logical, him being handsome, smart, and being the richest man on earth always helped…

"But then why are you single?" Serenity thought out loud, not realizing she had said anything out loud. She rubbed her nose in thought.

"I haven't found true love."

"Pardon?" Serenity asked confused.

"You asked a simple question, and I gave a simple answer."

"I never…" Serenity stopped, realizing she must have been thinking out loud. "I…Right. I…I should most likely be going huh?" Serenity murmured turning to open the door she heard the lock click.

"Not so fast Miss Wheeler." Kaiba's voice seemed to echo in her head. Turning to face him, she realized he was able to lock the door, by just pressing a small button on his desk. She was trapped, for the time being.

"You asked me questions. Now it's my turn to ask you some."

"Actually I really only asked you one question." Serenity replied surprised by her boldness.

"True. So now I have a question for you. I want a truthful answer." Kaiba said looking at her. She felt like his eyes were burning a whole in her brain.

"…All right."

"Who's the man?"

Serenity was taken aback. This was not what she was expecting, didn't he know? Or was he playing mind games…

"I think you should already know that."

"I wouldn't be asking you if I knew." Kaiba snapped, even though he have a good idea of whom it was. He wasn't going to jump to conclusions. Nor was he going to state whom he thought it was, and end up looking like an idiot. Kaiba wasn't found of looking foolish.

"Um…Right." Serenity mumbled. 'Damn it…not only does he have me locked in his office. But now he wants to play truth or dare!'

"Well?" Kaiba asked arms crossed, he was now looking really pissed off. Obviously she was talking too long to answer.

"Okay…Look. I didn't want this to happen. Nor was I expecting it too. It just kind of happened. I have no idea why or how…or anything! But I'm in love with you, and I can't explain it! I just…I just do!" Serenity sobbed. "I don't care if you think I'm just like everyone else! I didn't even want to tell you. But there, now you know!" She said hurriedly.

Kaiba uncrossed his arms moving across the room. Serenity sobbed into her hands, shaking uncontrollably. Kaiba was close now; he held a hand out to put on her shoulder. Before Serenity really thought of what she was doing, she wrapped her arms around his torso, sobbing into his cotton turtleneck.

Kaiba was surprised took a step back, making Serenity realize what she was doing. Stepping back quickly, she came in contact with the double doors behind her.

"I'm…" Serenity shivered. Kaiba had placed a hand on either side of her head, against the door. He looked at her his eyes amazingly calm. A few wisps of brown hair falling into his ocean like eyes.

"I didn't…" Serenity was unable to finish feeling Kaiba's lips pressed gently to her own. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough.

"So you weren't kidding when you said you loved me…" Kaiba murmured smiling lightly at her. Serenity cocked her head to the side, not understanding what he meant.

"Any other girl would have made that into a make-out session. But that's only if they are after my money. You I can say, are the only girl that hasn't done that. Most of them make the first move, I wanted to see what you would do."

"So that was only a test…" Serenity looked disappointed.

"Yeah, but now I know I had my eyes on the right girl." Kaiba murmured in her ear, rubbing his nose against her neck.

"What…what do you mean?" Serenity asked trying to hide her excitement. She could only hope that he meant what she thought he did.

"I mean, that I want to get to know you more Serenity Wheeler. And…hopefully take you out to dinner tonight." Kaiba said running kissed along her jaw line between words.

"…Do you mean it?"

"Of course."

"But…I'm Joey's sister…"

"You're not the mutt."

"Yeah but…"

"There's no but Serenity. I only need to know if you'll go to dinner with me." Kaiba said in all seriousness. He didn't sound mad, just a little bight annoyed and somewhat hopeful.

"Of course I will…nothing would make me happier!"

"Me neither." Kaiba mumbled nuzzling her nose. Serenity squealed in happiness, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I get off work at 7. It's about 1 o'clock now. Do you want to wait here? Or do you want to go home first?" Kaiba asked running a hand through her long honeydew hair.

"Well…I suppose I should go change since I look kind of scruffy."

"I think you look beautiful. I wouldn't change a thing." Kaiba said looking into her eyes, he was dead serious. He planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Well…if you think so."

"I know so."

Serenity giggled, "All right then. I guess I don't need to go home then."

"Great!" Kaiba kissed her, picking her up he walked back to his desk, and sat down, placing her on his lap.

"So…what's all this stuff?" Serenity asked pointing to the line graphs, many number papers, and dueling cards.

"Do you really want me to explain? I'm not sure you'd understand." Kaiba murmured.

"Are you calling me dumb?" Serenity asked turning to look at him.

"No not at all. But not a lot of girls understand this kind of thing."

"Now that was just sexiest!" Serenity laughed mock punching him.

Kaiba rubbed the spot on his arm pretending it hurt. "Serenity that hurt!"

Serenity stopped smiling looking at Kaiba with a look of awe.

"What?" Kaiba asked hoping he hadn't said anything wrong.

"You called me…Serenity…" Serenity murmured.

"Yeah what of it?" Kaiba asked wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You've never called me that before." Serenity said grinning, "I like it."

"Hm…Me too." Kaiba said seeing the message button blinking on his phone. Pressing the green button, he waited.

"_Hey big brother! I'm going to go over to Joey's for a while, Yugi and everyone else is going to meet us there. Would it be okay if I brought them over to our house for a sleepover? Call me soon! Bye_!" There was a click.

Kaiba put on speakerphone, and dialed Mokuba's cell phone number.

"Mokuba Kaiba." Mokuba voice squeaked over the speaker.

"Mokie its Seto." Kaiba said curling a lock of Serenity's hair around his finger.

"Hey big brother! So can I have some friends over?" Mokuba asked smiling at his friends.

"Yeah sure. I won't be home tonight." Kaiba said smiling at Serenity. It was a genuine smile, and Serenity knew that she most likely wouldn't see a lot of them. So she made sure to paste the picture in her brain.

"Where ya goin'? On a date?" Mokuba asked, only jokingly.

"Actually yes…" Kaiba said hesitantly.

Mokuba took the phone away from his ear. Pressing the speaker phone on his cell, he waved his friends around him. Joey still having Tristan in a headlock looked at Mokuba.

"Wha?"

"SHHH!" Mokuba hushed him hoping his big brother didn't hear. "You're what?" Mokuba asked still in amazement.

"I'm going on a date…Look don't tell the mutt." Serenity gave Kaiba the look for calling her brother 'the mutt'. Kaiba pretended not to notice.

"Why not?" Mokuba asked not really confused. First his brother gets a girlfriend, now he's got time to go on dates, and he doesn't want Joey to know. Something was wrong…

"Well…you won't believe this. But I'm going out with his sister…"

Mokuba dropped the phone, and Joey dropped Tristan.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Joey growled. Mokuba swallowed picking up the phone he licked his lips.

"You're going out with whom?" Mokuba asked hoping, for his brother's sake that he was only joking. Joey was slowly turning crimson.

"Yeah…Yeah I know. I'm going out with Serenity Wheeler."

"_YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTA! YOU ASSHOLE! PERVERT_!" Joey hollered snatching the phone away from Mokuba.

Kaiba blinked looking at his phone. Giving Serenity an exasperated look he shook his head. "Mokuba am I on speaker?"

"_DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE! YOU BE GLAD I AIN'T THERE TO KICK YOUR WISE-ASS TO THE STATES AND BACK RICH BOY!_" Joey fumed.

"Joey! Joey! Settle down. I'm all right." Serenity decided it was time to intervene before someone burst a blood vessel.

"'Ren? What the hell are you doing at money-bags house?"

"Watch your language." Serenity snapped. She hated when he swore, especially unnecessarily.

"Sorry…But really what are you doing at his house."

"Look Joey…I'm going out with Seto…Um…Kaiba. Please don't get mad…"

There was a long silence, Joey knew without having to see Serenity. That was pulling puppy eyes on him.

"All right fine…But I want you in by 11 and if money-bags pulls anything I will hunt him down and kill him!"

"Done deal." Kaiba said hanging up.

"Seto!" Serenity squealed playfully smacking him on the arm. Kaiba growled tickling her.

"Ahhh…Seto sttttoooppp!"

Kaiba stopped pulling her close, kissing her lightly on the lips. Serenity tentatively ran her tongue over his lower lip.

After a few minutes Serenity pulled away.

"You tripped me."

"Excuse me?" Kaiba asked confused.

"You tripped me, I completely fell for you…"

---&---&---

AH! It's done…Should I write more? I'm not sure yet…Tell me what you think. I know it's not so great…Kind of a stupid story. But I'm trying…/. Sorry if it's not what you wanted…Um…Yup that's about it.

Xoxoxox,

Shari Cooper


End file.
